Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons
by thescientificfangirl
Summary: This is a story about what happens after the respective movies or Raplunzel (tangled), Hiccup (how to train your dragon 1), Merida (brave), and Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians). Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Merida are recruited as guardians, and Jack Frost has to go and collect them.
1. Chapter 1

Smiling,

they were smiling.

I couldn't see, but I knew.

Smiling because they were where they belonged.

Where the people they knew loved them.

Where the people they knew smiled back at them.

They were the guardians.

They were the ones who looked over the world.

They were the ones the moon wanted to save from death.

The ones who had done good deeds.

Jack Frost (winter and fun)

Hiccup (fall and dragons)

Merida (summer and destiny)

Rapunzel (spring and dreams)

This is the story of how they met.

Of how after you left them in the theaters with a happy ending,

a prince,

a memory,

acceptance,

their stories were just beginning.

That starting with Jack frost,

The moon made a choice.

A choice to change their destinies.

A choice to change their fate.

To change the fate of the world.

To save them.


	2. Chapter 2

The moon looked down at the newest guardian. Jack Frost. She knew him. Knew him well. She remembered that night, that day, that time so long ago, when she had saved him. Saved him from the depths of that lake. Saved him from the saddest fate of all. Saved him from... death. He had just been a boy. An older brother. A child. That day, he had been brave. He had– well, you'll see:

The moon had been watching him for some time. She watched him, as the day before, he had gone to test the strength of the ice. She had watched as the ice had melted in the heat of day. She had been scared for him. Scared for his sister. But it had been day. She had no control over the day. That was the job of the sun. The sun that didn't care if one person died. The earth was full of people, he said. The life of one person insignificant. By the moon, well... lets just say that most people sleep at night. She watched, unable to stop it as the ice cracked around their feet. Heard him say, "We'll play hopscotch, just like we do every day." Saw his face, scared. Saw him silp, fall.

Saw–

The rest was too painful to remember.

But yet he was standing there in the moonlight tonight smiling up at her. "How?" She asked herself. "the same reason North is living in the north pole, and Tooth is collection teeth. Because of me."

The moon remembered that night. That night after he had died. She had risen as a full moon. Rizen with her full strength pointing at the earth. She had grabbed Jack Frost from the depths of the lake. Her moonbeams breathing life into him once more.

Then, later, much later...almost too late she thought, the moon appointed him as a guardian.

She had given him life, given him a purpose.

Now she was preparing to give him friends.

Slowly, she stretched her moonbeams down to the earth. Engulfing everything.

They centered on one building. A mere speck to the ordinary person looking down from that height. But to the moon, and to the guardians, it was a signal. The moon had a message to deliver.


	3. Chapter 3

It was hard to center on one message. Hard for her to communicate. Hard to reach

down so soon after she had just named Jack a guardian. All her strength and effort was put into

this last push. This last attempt to save a boy. Dragons. Destiny. Dreams.

The guardians looked at her message. A boy riding on the backs of dragons, not afraid

to change the ideals of his world. A girl with her destiny in front of her, not afraid to change it.

And another girl, one with a wretched childhood, not afraid to chase her dreams. Those were

the new guardians. And was all the moon could do to keep the images steady. She had never

called more than one guardian before. But it was time. Time... Time...

Time was running out.

* * *

**AN: I know it's been a long time since I updated this fic, but I've been busy, what with school and homework and stuff. Now that it's spring break, I'm planning on updating at least one more chapter. I promise it will be longer than this one, I just wanted to add some more things from the moon's perspective here. The next chapter will be from the perspective of the guardians, and then the story will start picking up speed.  
**

**I'm looking for a BETA reader, so if you want to beta this story, PM me. I don't update my fics very regularly, so a Beta wouldn't have to commit to too much. I just want another set of eyes to look at my story before I post it.**


	4. Chapter 4

"New Guardians, eh?" North chuckled.

"We just finished training Jack, defeating Pitch, and now the moon tells us there's more Guardians! There's never been more than one at a time! Right…?" Bunnymund said, turning towards North.

"Not in my lifetime, no, but I'm–"

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Tooth said excitedly, flying around the room.

"Let's go!" Jack said, walking towards the door and motioning for the others to follow him. No one did. He stopped in his tracks and looked back at them. What were they waiting for?

"erm…" Bunnymund cleared his throat.

"This is up to you Jack. You, and you alone." North began

"Old guardian tradition, mate. The newest guardian goes to pick up the new recruits," Bunnymund explained.

"Says who?" Jack asked. "I thought we were in this guardian thing together. How am I supposed to find them, let alone convince them to come be guardians? If they're anything like me, they won't want to come… I'm not like you, Bunny. Not aggressive… not… oh, you know what I mean..." Jack slumped down in a chair, looking at North.

"You can do it Jack. I know you can!" North implored, patting him on the back. "Remember Pitch? We couldn't have defeated him without you. And we can't do this without you either."

"But.. but…" Jack protested.

"Look." Bunnymund said. "It was the moon's decision. Not North's, not mine, not Tooth's. We can't do anything about it. You've got to go."

Jack stood up. "I'm going."

"That a boy!" North chuckled, patting Jack on the shoulder. "Be off with you now."

Jack took hold of his staff, and rose off the ground towards the window. Turning around, he waved at the other guardians. "See you soon!" he called.

"Wait!" Tooth called, flying up to him.

She placed a hand on his shoulder.

The world seemed to slow down, and for an instant it was as if nothing mattered. Just the two of them suspended in mid air. Smiling at each other. "Do be careful…" she whispered. Then she let go and time resumed its natural flow. Before he knew what was happening she was back on the ground, and he was flying out the window and up into the night sky.

* * *

**AN: Thank You to my Beta **DragonsAreMyLIFE **for editing my story!**

**This is my second chapter in one week! A record for me, considering the long pause between my initial update and chapter 3.**

**I will try to update the story more regularly, but I'm not making any promises. Real life comes first, as always.**

**Things are starting to pick up speed now, what with Jack leaving to go get the new guardians.  
****How do you like the story so far? What are you hoping for in the next chapter?**

**Leave your comments in the reviews.**

**Until next time:**

**~thescientificfangirl**


End file.
